


One Hell of a High School Life

by bassychan



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: High School, M/M, Modern AU, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassychan/pseuds/bassychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is the new kid at school. Previously homeschooled, he isn't ready for public school. However, when he meets Sebastian Michaelis, he realizes high school might not be so bad after all. Ciel is thrown into a life of turmoil and love. Not to mention crazy parties and nervous breakdowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a High School Life

**Author's note:**  
**Kuroshitsuji ain't mine.**

**This is my first story, no hate.**

Ciel Phantomhive's day started off as normal. About as normal as any 15 year old boy could have; alarm clock blaring and another dreary school day. However, today was the first day of school for Ciel. It was only December but Ciel had been homeschooled up until now when his mother suddenly fell sick and he was forced to transfer to a public school.

"Public school," Ciel muttered as he climbed out of bed. "Where the evil shit happens."

Images of black-clad bullies with skull tattoos and slutty girls wearing shorts up to their bottoms surfaced in Ciel's mind. He pushed the thoughts away with a shudder. One couldn't base their thinking purely off of books and movies, it was much better to be there and experience it first-hand before making such a rash opinion. But still,  _public school._  Ciel genuinely hoped with all his heart that he would make it back home in one piece. He finished putting his shirt on before proceeding to go downstairs to get breakfast. He hastily made a sandwich and poured orange juice into a glass. Ciel drank the juice but put the sandwich in his backpack, so in case school lunch was horrid he wouldn't starve. His high school, Black Meadow High, ( _seriously, who in their right mind would name a school Black Meadow?_ ) was only half a mile so he could easily walk to school without the need for a ride.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" he yelled as he ran out the door. Although his parents were still sleeping, they were now undoubtedly woken up by their son's ruckus.

Ciel ran past a couple houses and checked his watch. It read 7:42 AM. Still a decent amount of time before school started so he slowed to a walk. He strolled past a man walking his dog, and a woman riding her bike. After walking for 10 minutes straight, he figured there was something wrong. Half a mile should only had taken an average person about 5-6 minutes, yet there was no school in sight even after walking for 10 minutes. He caught sight of three other teens walking on the sidewalk towards him and decided he should ask them where the school was.

"Hey!" Ciel called out, waving.

The three people walked over to him. "Hey."

"Do you happen to know where Black Meadow High is?"

The tallest of them raised a hand and pointed over Ciel's head. "Kid, you walked in the wrong direction. Anyway, we're heading to school too, wanna come with us?"

Ciel nodded. "Sure."

They walked on before Ciel broke the silence. "So… I'm new to the school, just transferred in. Is there any useful information I should know?"

"Yeah sure, we'll teach you some secrets," said the tall one, winking at the bluenette. "Don't get detention, it's actually true that the school has a dungeon and an electric chair."

Ciel recoiled.  _So the public school rumors are real!_

"Bard! Don't scare the new kid!" whined a strawberry-blond boy who, Ciel looked closely, was holding a canary in his arms.

A girl with purple-red hair with large glasses nodded. "You must not scare him, no you mustn't!"

The tall one, laughed and just shrugged. "Well just don't get detention anyway. Ah, I also forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bard, people call me Baldroy. That's Finny my brother. And that's Mey-Rin." He held out his hand. Ciel grasped it firmly and shook it, happy that he had found some acquaintances. They seemed sort of odd, but who cared?

"I'm Ciel."

Finny continued to cuddle the canary. "Bard you should tell him about the teachers and the people to avoid!"

Bard seemed to think that was a decent idea so he kept talking. "If you end up with Mr. Spears, he's actually ok but he has a lot of rumors shrouding him. Mostly people think he's a vampire at night but you don't have to worry about it haha." He continued. "Be careful around Ms. Anafeloz, Mr. Undertaker, Mr. Randall, and Mrs. Red. They kicked a kid out their class because he was chewing gum."

The bluenette tried to keep up and jot down notes in his mental notebook. This was a very hard feat to do especially because Bard could probably win the world record for fastest talker.

"Now moving onto students. Two twins, Ash and Angela. They dye their hair white and are always looking for trouble. Claude Faustus and Alois are ok, but Claude is a bit of a perv. Lau is famous for drugs. Agni and Soma are Indian royalty, but they aren't pompous but instead are very kind. Grell Sutcliffe and his best friend Ronald Knox are rumored to be together." Bard paused.

"That's all the famous people in the school, yes!" said Mey-Rin. Then she suddenly blushed and her glasses looked as if they were cracking and it appeared like there was blood running from her nose.

"Wow, are you thinking about Sebastian again?" snickered Bard.

"Oh yeah, Bard! You forgot Sebastian in your list!" reminded Finny.

Bard facepalmed. "How could we forget?"

Ciel vaguely thought about who this Sebastian person was; and why Mey-Rin had that violent reaction when thinking about him.  _He must be one of those hot guys every girl wants to share a bed with._

Bard's words jolted Ciel back into reality. "Sebastian is one of those types of people that get whatever they want. Even if you persistently push him away, he'll pull you to him. It's best not to mess with him, just ignore him. Besides he's mysterious and no one knows much about him."

Mey-Rin had recovered from her swooning episode. "Oh Bard, he's not that bad. I've talked to him a couple of times in group projects."

"Yeah right, he just wants your girl parts," Bard said seriously.

The trio and Ciel arrived at a huge building with the engraved sign 'Black Meadow High'. A banner with the slogan reading, 'School, sweet home!' was fluttering beneath the sign. Teens were in the courtyard and just messing around.

Ciel sighed and entered the building with his newfound friends, knowing he had just entered a new life.

**Thanks for reading! _**  
**I'm sorry if it was bad, I tried to make it as least cringe as possible.**  
**Sebastian will be making an appearance next chapter and be in every single future chapter ^_^ I'll be taking suggestions and if they are pretty good, I'll definitely be gladly implementing them to the story! Review pls! You'll get free cookies!**


End file.
